


Beach Date

by VoltageInside



Category: Hidden Block - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Reader Insert, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageInside/pseuds/VoltageInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Luke have a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Date

**Author's Note:**

> i am sick to fucking death of every single reader insert being feelings confessions SO HERES ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP thats all fluff

You were practically vibrating with excitement. You and Luke were singing along to the radio - loudly - as he pulled into the parking area. Hopping out, you grabbed the bag while he paid the parking meter. He grabbed the small cooler and you walked, hand in hand, towards the sand. 

The parking area was right in front of a bar and grille, with beach stretched for miles on either side. Extending from the bar was a long pier, full of people fishing and watching on binoculars. But you two had a mission. Breaking off to the right, you clasped his hand as you searched for a good spot. 

He finally pointed out a bare space a little further back, where the sand was loose and hot. The sky was slightly overcast, but you didn’t mind - it was still hot outside. He dropped the cooler as you dropped the bag, unrolling towels side by side. He stripped off his shirt and dove to unzip your coverup, both of you laughing as you protested, smacking lightly at his hands even as he persisted. He whistled, appreciating you in your bathing suit - you couldn’t fight the blush on your cheeks but you were still laughing, telling him to stop. He uncapped a bottle and you turned around obediently, purring at the caress of his hands on your back and arms. You turned, returning the favor of applying his sunscreen, marvelling in the smooth muscles under your palm. You plopped onto towel and he scooted to lay beside you.

You laid side by side for a while, chattering animatedly about this or that. The clouds broke after about a half of an hour, and the sun shone through blue skies. After some time, the two of you flipped to lie on your stomachs. Your hands stayed linked at your sides, but you supported your heads with your free hands. His head was turned towards yours, eyes closed, soaking up the sunshine. You turned to look at him, heart filling with love, unable to tell if the warmth and light was from the sun or from him. 

Eventually, after lazing in the sun and soaking up some color, he opened his eyes and looked at you, barely dozing. Feeling a poke on your nose, you cracked an eye to him.

“I’m hot,” he whined. You beamed at him.

“Could’ve fooled me,” you teased, and he gasped in mock shock. Laughing, you go to stand, and he follows, growling. 

“Now you’re in for it!”

“You’ll have to catch me, first!” 

You dash through the sand, minding not to kick any into onlookers faces. He’s hot on your trail, catching up as you reach the water. You laugh, protesting and screaming, but he scoops you up in his arms and barrels towards the water. When he gets deep enough, roughly waist level, he dives in with you in his arms, you barely having enough time to shout a ‘Nooooo!’ and gasp in for breath, closing your mouth just in time to submerge under water.

His arms are gone as you both resurface, and you break out in laughter together. You splash him indignantly, and he gasps as it gets all over his face and into his open mouth. He glares, an evil grin on his face as he whips his arm around for a huge splash that careens over your head and falls onto you. You splash at each other until he dives, picking you up and careening up, throwing you back down to dunk you in. You flail as you go under, eyes shooting open. You make out his blurry form and grab his ankle, dragging him until he splashes in beside you. You once again break the water’s surface to laugh again.

You swim out together further, towards the larger waves. He explains that bodysurfing is easy, once you get the hang of it. The waves aren’t huge, naturally, but they were large enough. 

“Kick off the sand and paddle as fast as you can. Once the waves picks you up you can ride it home.”

You nod, and stand off, hopping with the waves so they don’t knock you over. He waits until a larger wave comes and kicks harshly towards the shore, launching himself with a frantic paddle. Just like that, he’s on top of the wave, his arms outstretched, floating towards the shore. The wave breaks by the shore and he pushes up off the shallow water, running back to you.

You watch the waves, and you both see it at the same time. Still, he points it out to you, “Get ready!” You turn together, and share a fast kiss. As it approaches, you kick off together and paddle. Suddenly, you feel it - it’s like a wind picking up a bird or a dancer being lifted. The wave rises under you and lifts you up, all of your weight gone. You glance at him, smiling at his excited joy, and prepare yourself to land. The wave dumps you into the shallow water as it breaks, puddling its way out further to the sand. You turn and Luke is there, beaming at you. Grabbing his hand, you stand, and rush out to the water again.

After a while, the two of you are exhausted from exertion. Luke’s arm wraps around your waist to support you (and, quietly, himself), and you exit the water. He bends to press his lips to your ear.

“So… you down for sex on the beach?”

You splutter, face flushing as you look at him. He laughs out loud, throwing his head back. He points to the beach bar and grill, and when you realize, you glare. “Luke!!!” You shout, which makes him laugh harder. He leads you over and you both get a refreshing tropical drink. As payback, you steal his tiny umbrella, even though you can’t help but kiss him when he pouts at you.

You take your drinks back to a more wet spot in the sand. The two of you set to work on crafting the perfect castle, clumping mounds together and digging out tiny divets for windows and doors. He digs out a moat as you plant a shell on top of your masterpiece, sitting back to admire your handiwork. Any preschooler would be proud of you.

Finally, it’s time to go - you can see his shoulders trying to turn red. You pack up your belongings and enjoy the ride back to the house. As you enter, you drop your bags on the tile and beeline for the bathroom. You turn the water and go to your room, grabbing a change of clothes. He’s already in the shower, and you grumble, knowing he did it on purpose. You open the bathroom door and laugh at his wilhelm scream, making him scoot over to make room for you. Washing the sand out of each other’s hair, the lukewarm water is soothing on your hot skin - despite your sunscreen, you know you’ll have a light burn tomorrow. Looking up at your lover, you just smile, knowing it was worth it.

After towelling dry, he stands with a towel slung low on his hips behind you, using another towel to scruff your hair to dryness. Or, dry enough, really.  
The two of you get dressed and you go to lay down in bed, firing up your laptop to watch Netflix. He curls in besides you, and the two of you get tangled up. The screen never makes it past your Queue, as the two of you, drained from the sunshine and the workout of swimming, fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> ...can u tell what i did with my day lmao


End file.
